custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page.I will always reply on your talk page. Messages ---- PGSing Click me! If you're thinking yes, read below. I am making a comic series with characters like me and some of my creations even on here on CBW with my friends from here and BZPower. The comic will be posted here and on BZPower. What do you say? Also, our comics will have a band. If you want to be in it, tell me what guitar you'd like or if you'd like to be something else like band manager or security or something. RE:Yes! What type of guitar do you want? Like the model. EX: Gibson SG, Fender Stratocaster, etc. We are going to be matoran. I don't know Ids too well, but if he wants to. I'm also accepting Guest Stars in case he doesn't want to stay all the time. Re: Hydros Thanks for telling me. (Toa Hydros 23:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Hello Hi, I just wanted to see how you were doin. Everything ok?--Ids5621 14:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Render Can I use Render in Battle for Leadership and Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness? Pokermask 7/02 09 14:58 Pictures? May I ask Where did you get those pictures of to-be released sets on your page? Anyway, cool page. Thanks Thank you.Those are cool. Re:Hey Yes my favorite is Skoplo XV-1. 4? I saw some but I didn't know there where 4. Re: Re: Render Sure I will. ;) Pokermask 7/02 09 16:38 Nope. i haven't created any glatorian yet no. Personally my favorite is Strakk. Also a while back I visited your page and there was that crazy lhikan comic thing and i was kinda intereseted. what do I exactly have to do? --Ids5621 20:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Re:RE:Nope A sprite of my self or one of my creations?--Ids5621 20:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) RE:YES! Cool, thanks.--Ids5621 12:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Vid Hey, Kaper. Go check out my newest vid one YouTube. It's a sneak peak at a possible serioes I might make. (Toa Hydros 19:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) Re:Re:Vid Cool. Do you have a YoutTube account? (Toa Hydros 00:36, 12 February 2009 (UTC)) Nice one cool prank but if you hover over it with the mouse pointer it gives it away. --Ids5621 18:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Question I woulndn't be able to. I haven't got either yet. (Toa Hydros 22:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC)) Zoruxx I just wanted to ask could I make a MoC of Zoruxx since I'm thinking of making a video entry for Imydrex's blog just like Ganon's Training Video for 52 days of night. Is that ok? --Ids5621 17:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Zoruxx Cool. Thanks fer letting me --Ids5621 18:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) out of intrest how do you change yer sig from kaper to skakdi rock??? also skakdi do rock!!!! --Ids5621 18:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Sig Cool actually I would like a new sig, if its not too much trouble for you to show me how. --Ids5621 18:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Colors Black and silver if possible. If not silver maybe blue. Thanks! --Ids5621 18:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Awsome!!! Thanks alot dude!!! U rule! Re:Oksaki's Island Thanks but Oksaki doesn't really have a home island now. Read his bio for more detail, but he was originally from Nynrah. He later lived on the same island Krataka's team guarded, and became a wonderer with Krataka after Orriki's betrayl. But I could make use of the island as the one currently being protected by Oksaki and Kevtho. Would you mind if I edited the page to suit my storyline? (Toa Hydros 15:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC)) Wrong user Eh, Hydros. It was my message. ^^ Pokermask Oh, sorry. My bad XD (Toa Hydros 16:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC)) Render Hey Kaper, just wanted to tell ya I finally made my version of "Render"'s bio. Go check it out. (Toa Hydros 16:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC)) Why? How come there are 2 Toatapio nuvas on the community list outta intrest? Re:Re:why Oh i see. Re:Rezahk Hmm. Pretty cool. (Toa Hydros 16:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC)) Why? I jus' wanted to ask bout som fink. When I first saved my page Desert Ape it automatically classed it as category:Toa Reytk even though no one had even used the page because I had just created it. Why is this??? I find this very odd. RE:RE: Why? Ok. Thanks fer clearing that up for me. Cool Cool. I replied Also about Toa Imydrex's Blog. where do you want Zoruxx's new base to be in Tehktra nui?(Excluding the fire kingdom) Ok Sure that would work!!!! I might include parts of that chapter in the blog aswell tho How old are u then???? ? Tall and giant??? I guess i'm pretty tall. Also my friends say my hair is like an afro!!! 20:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Cool pretty awsom. I like spikes!!! I like em on mocs too but I ain't got any of those ehlek type spikes which R seperate!!! That make me sad :( !! RE:stay posted Ok Tales of time I just read it and It is pretty awsome. You should be pleased with your self! Rahkshi I built a moc for them ages ago but i never took a picture and uploaded it. I dismantled it to built Matoh tho. Yours will be pretty good I bet. WHY!!!!!! WHY DID THEY REMOVE THE VIDEO FUNCTION!!!!!!!!!!! MY PAGES The Kanohi Stripes and Ganon's Training Video ARE RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! signed a very disgrunteled Re:That's Mean I know. I saw. Stuff like that doesn't really bother me anymore. Just gotta learn to ignore those kind of people. (Toa Hydros 23:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC)) could I? would it be ok if i made a moc of a mechanical gurahk? answer well i didnt make megedro's page yet. Re:Awsome It'll look cool in yellow! I was planning to em in diff colours but I wasn't sure if I had enough technic pieces. New Island The new islands great!!!! You can choose the name If you wish. We could make that happen but I have plans for Running from death tho. And yes I do live in the uk, how dya know? uk Oh. I'm not that good with youtube. Also what do u want the island to be called Axorla nui Awsome!! Sorry if i've spelt it wrong. I don't mind if you make or draw it but i have used in the nxt chapter of imydrex's blog. It was described as being lush green and tropical and has no signs of civilization. Zoruxx is using it as a base Pranks Please keep pranks like that off of articles. Thank you. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 16:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Leresh He's Cool. He has made an appearance in Matoran Adventures. I also wanted to tell you I'm starting a story called Kopak's Hunt based on Zoruxx and KMES on Axorla Nui. Also your MVTs pretty cool. Since yours is slightly smaller than mine i made yours series 3 whilst mine being series 5. And another thing on leresh's page you said his occupation is TBA. What does that mean? Sorry bout the extremely long message!!!! Leresh again you know your idea about katron and leresh. Thats actually what i had already exactly planned for to happen!!!!!! Wow you must be sycick or something!!! Scary Thats freaky..... About Leresh, can i make it that hes known jessaco all his life so he believes that he deserves her more Re:Scary Cool. could i see a picture of your leresh toa form? model Models good, but i can't make a video cos i don't have some of the pieces like the hewkii spiked armour and the black onua mask. Could i make an alterate? Re:RE:Model cool. Also have you read chapter 28 of imydrex's blog yet? REEEEEEEEEEEE:MODEL lol bout the last bit. what i had in mind was that katron and jessaco talk, as u said, and leresh get jealous. Now that leresh and aliki hate katron(because he defeated him) team up and become toa and try and kill katron. 50th message, wooo!!!! Wow!!! mega long title!!!!!!! I'm glad you liked my idea. Outta intrest,how long have u been on the site and how did you become a top user????? sure awsome, but could it be written about zoruxx's search for his base location SORRY!!! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY. I'm extremely sorry. :( its also happened to me before aswell. p.s:SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY